


Play It In Reverse

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia takes the initiative to make things a little more interesting while he has Denmark in his bed. PruDen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It In Reverse

Denmark was lying on his back in Prussia’s bed, lazily rubbing his bare stomach as he listened to the other man rummage around in his closet.

“They’re somewhere, damn it! Where the hell are they?”

The Dane rolled his eyes, if Prussia took any longer looking for what he was trying to find whatever mood they had created would soon be all gone.

“Come ooooon~ Prussia! Forget it, let’s get back into it~” Denmark pleaded, a playful whine to his voice.

He heard Prussia give a huff from where he was, but did not stop searching for whatever it was he was so determined to find.

So, not wanting to let his stiffy go to waste, he just started to jerk himself off.

Prussia heard the sounds of Denmark start to masturbate from where he was.

“STOP! What the hell! Can’t you wait just a damn minute?!”

“No.” Denmark responded, blunt, and breathy.

“Damn it Denmark! I promise if you just wait what I have will be so worth it! Just stop stroking yourself!!”

Denmark let out a sigh, but complied with the Prussian’s command. He’d give him only a few minutes before he went back to finishing himself, whether Prussia liked it or not.

He heard Prussia go back to his rummaging, pulling pretty much everything out of his closet, clothes, shoes, whatever he had stored in every bit of space he had. He heard as things came crashing out, Prussia curse here and there, and various thumps and bangs as Prussia adamantly searched for the thing he claimed would “make things more interesting”.

He just wanted to have sex, and they were so damn close before Prussia pulled away proclaiming he had something that would make their sex “more interesting”. Whatever it was it damn well better be worth the wait, his erection was softening.

“FOUND IT! God damn, why they hell were they buried in there of all places! Shit.”

Prussia jumped back up with his hands behind his back, having found what it was he had been looking for, but suddenly not wanting to show Denmark.

“So, what do you have?”

Prussia slinked back onto the bed, the item still behind his back as he moved up over Denmark and began to kiss him. Not hesitating to bring the passion back to the level it was before, darting his tongue in Denmark’s mouth and swirling their tongue’s together in a steamy and erotic display of desire.

Denmark closed his eyes as he let Prussia continue to take charge of his mouth, feeling as the Prussian’s hands ran up over his chest, up his arms, and gripped his wrists.

Then, almost too quickly for him to process he felt something cool around one of his wrists, felt it tugged, and then he heard a few clicking sounds. He felt the coolness on his other wrist even more quickly, and then the same noise.

Sure enough, Prussia had handcuffed him to the headboard.

“Oh.”

“I told you it would be worth it!”

Prussia looked down at Denmark with an arrogant grin, beaming with pride he had managed to take the lead this time.

“This time, you’re on the receiving end.”

Denmark grinned, he was suddenly very excited to see just how interesting this could get.

Before moving to straddle Denmark, Prussia removed his boxers. He sat so that their members brushed each other whenever he moved.

Tantalizingly, Prussia rocked his hips so that his own fully erect member rubbed against Denmark’s.

His hips moving in such a way that Denmark had to swallow the saliva that had quickly begun to form in his mouth. Prussia’s cock bobbing lightly with each swerve of the man’s thrusts over and over his throbbing erection.

Prussia repeated the rubbing thrusts for a few minutes before reaching over for the lube they had already pulled out and left on the mattress. He poured a hefty amount onto his palm, rubbed his fingers into his palm to spread it over the entire inside of his hand, and then began to stroke them both together.

Denmark gripped the chains of the handcuffs and let out small breaths as Prussia stroked them in varying speeds, first slowly, unbearably slowly, then a bit faster, but never stroking quickly. Which was devastatingly frustrating.

He could angle his head down just enough to see Prussia’s war-torn hands masterfully work both cocks with his palm and fingers. Occasionally using his other hand to steady himself by leaning onto Denmark’s chest.

Prussia’s half cupped hand moved up and down each of their shafts, occasionally coming up over the tips of each and rubbing them lightly, circling his thumb on the underside of each of their cock heads, sending shivers up Denmark’s spine. Prussia in turn began to let out panty breaths to the sensation of their sensitive skin rubbing together while being stroked.

Right when Denmark thought they would both be brought to climax with just this Prussia slowed his motion and then un-gripped both of them.

“Ohhhh, no, please don’t stop.” Denmark whined, this time without a hint of playfulness.

Denmark let out a hummed moan though as he felt Prussia start rubbing his hands over his entrance, making circling motions with his middle and index fingers.

“Heh, remember? I’m making things interesting.” Prussia gave a toned down version of his cocky laugh, sounding sultrier in his slightly out-of-breath voice.

Prussia barely gave him any time to fully adjust as he inserted the two fingers he had been using to massage Denmark’s hole.

While he started to thrust in quick, short strokes Prussia grabbed the lube again and dripped more onto his fingers and Denmark’s entrance. Denmark could feel the difference with the sleekness of the lube. Prussia poured a little more onto his cock and tossed the bottle aside gently, before taking his hand and stroking himself, rubbing the lube all over his member.

Prussia pulled his fingers out to Denmark’s dismay, smirking as he watched Denmark twitch at the emptiness. He pressed the tip of his cock to Denmark’s hole and stayed there.

“Tell me Dane, what do you want?”

“What?” Denmark only needed a few seconds to get what Prussia was doing, he didn’t like it.

“Come on Prussia, stop messing around, get on with it.”

“Nuh uh, tell me what you want me to do.” His smile got a little wider.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Prussia! You want me to beg for it?!”

“Yup, come on, beg me to put it in. Beg me to fuck you.”

Sometimes Prussia’s arrogance was a bit much to handle, he could deal with it in most cases though, but the bedroom was not one of them. Why the Prussian felt the need to prolong his needs was just cruel.

“F-fine, put it in.”

“Put it in and what?”

“Damn it Prussia, I want you to put your cock in me and fuck me! Happy?!”

“My pleasure.”

With that Prussia quickly, without hesitation, thrust himself until he was all the way in to Denmark.

The Dane let out a gasp, he pulled on the handcuffs binding him as he tried to adjust to the sudden sensation of Prussia thrusting into him.

Prussia put both of his hands under the bends of Denmark’s knees and spread his legs. He began to slowly pull out before stopping just before the tip.

He pressed forward on Denmark’s legs and then thrust into him again.

Denmark tightened his grip on the cuffs, and he could feel the cool metal dig into his skin.

Prussia’s thrusts started off fast, going deep into Denmark and then pulling back just enough that he didn’t fall out. He eventually set himself to a rhythm all the while keeping Denmark spread with his hands maintaining a very tight grip on his legs.

The heat of Denmark’s entrance swallowed Prussia’s length. His rhythm was set to mid-length pumps with occasional full length thrusts that caused Denmark to tremble. With every push he could feel himself getting closer and closer to climaxing.

His grunts and breaths grew loud and then steady as he pumped Denmark, who sounded as though he was fighting back his cries of pleasure. Prussia found that irritating.

He let down one of Denmark’s legs so that he could grip the Dane’s member, which had been left unattended since it was last stroked with Prussia’s own cock. Prussia began to stroke it to a much slower pace than he was taking Denmark from behind.

Prussia interchanged his hand from stroking Denmark’s shaft in short motions, cupping and fondling his balls, and thumbing the underside of the head.

Denmark arched his head back into the bed, letting out panted breaths and the occasional moan. Still not giving the reaction Prussia wanted.

He sped up his thrusting, pumping into Denmark with a reasonable speed so as to not wear himself out too quickly, while at the same time speeding up his hand to stroke Denmark’s member. Now stroking his length in full, from the shaft to the head. Circling the length with his whole hand, and massaging the tip with his fingers, making sure to continually rub the most sensitive parts of Denmark’s throbbing length.

The noises Denmark returned were a lot better, he was returning Prussia’s thrusts and strokes with more verbal responses, and far louder and heavier panting.

“God, Prussia! Just like that!”

Prussia grinned again, nothing was better than having his Dane respond so erotically to his pleasure!

Prussia could feel himself close to climaxing, so his thrusting sped up and he began stroking Denmark in time with how fast and erratic he was taking him.

The slick sounds of Prussia thrusting into Denmark at the same time as stroking the Dane’s cock were nearly drowned out by the sound of Denmark and Prussia’s pants and grunts and occasional comments of how good they felt.

Prussia was now at his limit, he thrust into Denmark with a few more erratic and deep stokes.

“I’m close…Denmark, I’m about to-“

Denmark felt the heat that came from Prussia coming inside him. And a few moments later he could feel the hot mess of his own ejaculation cover his stomach and chest.

They remained like that as they both came down from their orgasms. Only the sounds of their breathing filled the room.

After a few moments Prussia slowly pulled out of Denmark. He slowly moved up Denmark using his elbows and licked some of the white mess off of him. When his face was finally inches from the Dane’s he kissed him again, making sure to let Denmark get a good taste of himself.

Prussia propped himself up on his knees and positioned himself so that he was straddling Denmark.

“So, when are you gonna unlock these things? They’re kinda digging into my veins.”

Denmark was nonchalant about it, but as Prussia’s gaze moved to the cuffs he could already see dark red rings around Denmark’s wrists.

“Shit! Hold on, I think the keys are somewhere.”

Denmark let out a sigh, somewhere he thought, this wasn’t going to go well.

Prussia dismounted him and rolled off the bed to re-dig through the place he had originally found the handcuffs.

Denmark again listened as things thumped and banged as they were tossed around, Prussia cursing under his breath, and all he could do was lay there, hands cuffed over his head, sprawled out as he waited for Prussia to find the keys.


End file.
